


Plush

by Splintered_Star



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Sort of Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi's first toy on the island is a floppy black cat-like thing, with a crown stitched on its head, and her new daddy says it's named Cait. Sort of a cross with ff7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mayor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19445) by volta_arovet. 



> Sort of a cross with ff7, but it's Kingdom Hearts, so. Inspired by a series by volta_arovet where Reeve was the Mayor of the Islands, which was far too fabulous an idea to leave alone.

Kairi's first stuffed animal is a floppy black cat like thing, with a crown stiched on its head, and her new daddy says it's named Cait - and he plays with her, giving Cait a voice that makes her giggle and flopping the black arms around her neck in a hug. Her new daddy says he's the mayor - and he laughs and explains when she asks if that's like a king or not, and says that it's sort of like that but she doesn't have to worry at all.

The next week she declares that Cait needs a friend and that friend needs to be a moogle - something around her new daddy's eyes crinkle at that and she doesn't think it's from a smile - but that's gone in the next moment and the next day he brings home a fluffy moogle friend for Cait. That strange look around his eyes returns when Cait rides around on the moogle's back by means of Kairi's tiny hands, but Kairi drops them both and hugs his knees and the smiles for real (Kairi can tell, can always tell) and if he stops smiling for the rest of the day, watching her play with her stuffed friends, she doesn't see it.


End file.
